


[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（二十六）

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（二十六）

吴世勋脚上还穿着室内拖鞋，颠颠地跑出去，摄影棚边停的是都暻秀送给他的应援车。  
请工作人员给自己在车前照了相，吴世勋上传到ins。“到拍摄地的我的爱都迪欧”。  
虽然这么说，但指的是送的应援车到了，人，并没有来。  
明天是我生日还想一起过的……唉，知足吧。  
吴世勋推开休息室的门，经纪人背对着门，正跟谁有说有笑。  
听到关门声，经纪人回过身，被挡住的人也从经纪人身后露出脑袋，往门口这看。  
“世勋，傻站在门口干吗啊？你暻秀哥来了。”经纪人招呼还在门口愣着的人。  
都暻秀走过去，将吴世勋手里的咖啡接过来：“别空腹喝咖啡，喝点热水。”  
都暻秀转身往饮水机那走，吴世勋跟在后面。嘴里还一边说着：“应援车是湖绿色的，哥怎么知道我喜欢这个颜色？”  
“凑巧。”都暻秀接半杯热水再掺是热水量三人之一的常温水，将杯子递给他。  
“我在车前拍了照，然后传上ins了。”吴世勋听话地喝完一杯。  
“嗯。”都暻秀将吴世勋衬衫解开的两个纽扣系上。  
“不凉吗？”  
“不凉hhh。”  
经纪人打着电话出了门。  
门关上，都暻秀被吴世勋圈进怀里。  
吴世勋鼻尖埋在单薄的肩膀上，像缺氧，深吸都暻秀的气息。  
静抱很久，怀里人的体温捂暖胸口，吴世勋开口：“哥…谢谢。这是我收到过最好的应援，最好的生日礼物hhh。”  
都暻秀双手拍拍他后背。  
吴世勋的手臂从肩膀移到都暻秀的腰，脸凑过去。  
唇才刚触到嘴角头就被推到一边。  
“好好工作。”  
“可是我忍不住了嘛……”  
都暻秀捂住他的嘴，推开他。  
“哥……”  
本来吴世勋还想耍赖来达成自己的目的，但是这时经纪人开门进来了。  
都暻秀绕开他往桌子那走，吴世勋站在那里看着他背影。  
都暻秀回头，“过来吃蛋糕。”  
“好。”刚才还充满幽怨的眼现在笑得弯成月牙状。  
“好吃！很像哥上次做的巧克力酱的味道。”  
“尝出来了？”  
“……哥这是你做的？”  
“嗯。”都暻秀这几天没工作，在宿舍研究甜品，因为要来看吴世勋，又想到吴世勋嚷嚷要他陪着过生日，就顺便做了一小块带过来。  
吴世勋愣愣看都暻秀，内心喜出望外。  
都暻秀拿叉子尝一口：“糖放多了，下次少加一点。怎么不吃？”  
吴世勋这才又铲一小块放进嘴中。  
“是太甜了，甜得都掉牙了hhhhh。”  
“有么？夸张。”  
“哥什么时候回去？”  
“后天，明天我在这边有采访。”  
“住哪？酒店和我一样么？”  
“嗯。”  
“那是不是……可以陪我……”可以陪我过生日了？  
“过么？”都暻秀猜出他的心思。  
“过过过！”  
吴世勋去拍摄前趁着没人，都暻秀低头吃蛋糕的时候，在他脸上偷亲了一下，像小鸡啄米。  
都暻秀抬头，怕挨训的人已经跑出去了。动作和公司给的超能力很相符。  
“风一样啊……小鬼……”  
都暻秀跟现场工作人员一一打过招呼，站在外圈看吴世勋拍戏。  
吴世勋五官如刀刻，穿一身笔挺西装，宽肩窄腰身材修长，还有都暻秀认识的所有人中挺得最笔直、如松柏白杨的背，走路生风，在外别人还要叫他世勋xi。从衣着到气质扮活年轻有为的吴先生。  
工作中的吴世勋认真投入，对人彬彬有礼，举止成熟得体。拍戏做事井井有条，独当一面。  
和在他面前的吴世勋完全不一样。看起来像晶莹剔透的糯米团，实则一肚子坏馅。  
吴世勋拍戏一暂停，化妆、服装助理姐姐们便围过来夸他帅气有魅力又赞他演得好。吴世勋脱掉西装外套，披上一件自己的棒球服，笑得眼眯成一条缝，摇着手:“没有我还要更努力才行啊……姐姐们的嘴唇因为是用花瓣做的所以说话才跟抹了蜜一样甜吗？这么夸我，实在太害羞了……”惹得一众人又是心花怒放又是母爱泛滥。  
[哥也见识一下我的魅力嘛。]怪不得总要他来片场。  
[一定会瞬间被我迷倒。]那倒没有。  
但如果吴世勋非要他夸，他也会发自内心地回一句“嗯，很帅。”

今日拍摄晚六点就结束。  
明天是吴世勋生日，今日拍摄又早早完成，他便请剧组人员晚上聚餐。  
吴世勋问都暻秀：“要去吗？想去吗？嗯…哥还是先回酒店吧。”  
摸着都暻秀手腕，好不容易能相处两天，其实心里很希望都暻秀每分每秒都陪在他身边。  
“明天哥不是有采访吗，今天最好……”  
都暻秀拉好吴世勋的外套拉链:“我们现在坐哪辆车去聚餐？”  
吴世勋想现在，立刻，马上就吻他！  
吴世勋揽着都暻秀往车那走的时候碰上副导演，吴世勋礼貌问好，都暻秀也微笑问候：“您好。”  
副导演眼睛一亮，暗地里上下打量都暻秀一番。  
“这位是？”说的是中文。  
“这是都暻秀。”吴世勋用字正腔圆的中文介绍。我男朋友！吴世勋心里加一句。  
“是世勋所在组合的成员，叫都暻秀。也是现在韩国非常优秀的年轻演员。”身边的翻译介绍。  
吴世勋拍的这部电影是中韩合资，女主角是中国人。这个副导演也是中国人，名不见经传，因为是投资方亲属才能担任副导演一职。中方工作人员私底下都知道，韩方不知道这些，但也知这人虽然是副导演但没有实质工作，吴世勋和他没有工作交流，所以并不熟。互相说了几句客气话便结束交谈，说等聚餐再见。  
副导演走之前意味不明地冲都暻秀笑着点点头。吴世勋觉察出那人眼神里的不怀好意。  
吴世勋心里警惕，聚餐的时候让都暻秀坐在他身边位子。  
工作人员占了十几张圆桌，都暻秀看这架势像是杀青宴，有些担心吴世勋的钱包，吴世勋倒很大方，做出请的恭敬手势，叫大家放心点，今晚全部他买单。  
所有人起哄欢呼鼓掌。  
“怎么样哥，我这样是不是很帅？”多金的吴先生转头面对都暻秀调皮一笑，高中生模样。  
都暻秀面上带笑：“有点。”小孩子。  
吴世勋经不起夸，人还未喝酒就满面春光。  
酒过三巡，屋内的气氛越来越活跃。吴世勋是主角，敬了回了不少酒。都暻秀只当自己是来蹭饭，默默吃自己的。  
正和人碰杯的吴世勋余光瞟到隔了三桌的副导演起身来到他们这桌，却不是来找他的，他坐到了都暻秀身边的空位上。  
喝得醉醺醺的人将手臂搭在都暻秀椅背的一瞬，吴世勋真想立马揪着这人衣领出去痛打一顿。但他忍住了，竖着一只耳朵听，用余光监视。  
满身酒丑味的人大着舌头用中文问都暻秀你叫什么名字，多大了，家里有几口人，兴趣爱好是什么，都暻秀能听懂就用简单的中文单词回答，听不懂就摇头微笑。  
那人举起酒杯，直勾勾盯着他呵呵地笑，小声嘀咕了一句“长得可真纯情啊”。他听不懂这句中文，身旁的吴世勋可听懂了，猛地从座位上站起来。  
都暻秀刚要举起酒杯，一只骨节分明的手五指握着酒杯口，将都暻秀的杯子按回了桌上，发出叮地一声响。  
吴世勋不动声色挡在都暻秀面前。  
“副导演，喝酒。”吴世勋挡住副导演偷摸想要搭到都暻秀肩上的手，向他举杯。  
副导演和他喝下一杯酒，再倒满还想和都暻秀碰杯，都暻秀手里的杯子干脆被吴世勋拿走，碰了下副导演的酒杯仰头一口喝尽。  
副导演被吴世勋敬了两瓶烧酒，终是喝不过年轻人，赶忙起身溜了。  
“还好么？”都暻秀见吴世勋坐下来的时候身体有些摇晃，倒了一杯温水放到他手里。  
“我没事。”吴世勋背脊挺得笔直，清隽的脸脸色如常，只不过眼睛有些失焦。  
“喝点水。”  
“谢…谢……哥。”吴世勋嘴边挂笑，说话变得慢悠悠。  
酒劲上来了。  
吴世勋在饭桌下牵过都暻秀的手，紧紧裹在手心里。长臂搭在都暻秀椅子背上，侧头注视都暻秀，很专注，都暻秀叫他也听不见。  
大家都喝得迷瞪瞪，玩碰杯玩得忘乎所以，都暻秀见没人注意他们，便随吴世勋。  
瞄到远处一人站起身往这边走，吴世勋将卡交给都暻秀，让他帮忙结账。  
喝到小腹胀满的副导演起身想去洗手间，醉得脚步不稳，忽感觉有什么东西绊了他一下，踉跄滑移几步摔个狗吃屎，一时趴在地上起不来。鼻子被撞出血，两道血瀑布喷涌而出，副导演捂着鼻子哎呦哎呦叫唤。周围人忍下恶心把他扶起来。  
吴世勋若无其事收回长腿，修长的指握杯边抿了口酒。  
都暻秀回座，吴世勋的面无表情融化为阳春四月，眉宇很是温柔。

聚餐结束，经纪人开车送他们回酒店，都暻秀将吴世勋抬回房间。  
都暻秀怕吴世勋半夜起来吐，决定今晚陪他。  
都暻秀洗个手的空，床上的人就跑到阳台上去了。  
他去阳台拉傻呵呵笑的酒鬼，酒鬼扒着栏杆不走说要赏星星。  
都暻秀抬头，浓云密布，月亮都没有，哪来的星星。  
一阵风吹过来，吴世勋抱住都暻秀：“冷么？”  
吴世勋上身只穿一件衬衫，而都暻秀里三层外套也还没脱。不先担心自己反倒担心别人。  
都暻秀半拖半拽将吴世勋带回床上。  
躺倒的吴世勋圈住都暻秀的腰，将人压在胸膛上，表情突然严肃：“哥你有时好迟钝实在是太迟钝了！你看不出那个家伙，对你不怀好意吗？”  
“谁？”  
吴世勋困意上来，口齿不清说：“那个，那个副导演…要跟你喝酒的那个……那个混蛋……”  
都暻秀回想才觉那人看自己的眼神很下流。  
所以才帮我挡酒的么？  
“谢谢。”  
吴世勋笑起来：“谢什么，我是你男朋友。”  
……他们是吗？  
……这只能是吴世勋自己单方面的定义。

都暻秀脸被捧起，眼前吴世勋清俊的五官笼罩一层暖黄灯光，眼睛透澈又深邃。  
“哥，我喜欢你……我说的是真心话……我喜欢你很久，久到我记不清从什么时候开始……”  
“哥你知道么？不知道吧？你知道就好了，如果你也……就好了……”  
吴世勋又傻笑，都暻秀却觉得他不是在笑。  
比谁都细腻敏感，却又故作强硬冷酷。到头来受伤最多的还是自己。  
“哥……亲我一下……这样我会做好梦的……”  
吴世勋眼皮沉下来眼睛只开一条缝，但还起身去够都暻秀的唇。  
薄唇擦过嘴角，人倒回去，侧头睡着了。  
世勋，值得么？  
浓云被风吹散，两片温凉的柔软落在唇边，只有月亮和星星知晓。

 

“啊……”昨晚我怎么就睡着了？  
吴世勋含着都暻秀给他的西洋参片，苦涩的味道让宿醉的人大脑清醒过来。  
看着身旁已经被整理平整的床单，躺过去，拿鼻子闻。有哥的气息。暻秀哥跟我在同一张床睡了一晚上……脸红到耳朵根。可我只是睡觉了……为什么要喝那么多酒……不做其他的…亲一下哥我也满足啊…可我竟然睡着了……  
不过昨晚上梦到哥了，这是件多大的喜事啊kkkkk……  
都暻秀在洗手间刷牙，身体被人从后边抱住。  
“哥早安。”在都暻秀反应之前，一个轻吻落于头上。  
“昨晚我梦到你了。哇真是个好梦~”  
都暻秀圆润的眼睛晃一晃。  
“哥知道我梦到什么了吗？”脸贴脸，吴世勋透过镜子看都暻秀，笑得合不拢嘴“你亲我啦。”  
都暻秀从胸腔里咳出来两声，忙拿起杯子漱口水。  
“哥没事吧？”吴世勋给都暻秀顺背。  
“不洗漱就出去。”  
“我想看着哥嘛，哎暻秀哥别推我啊……哥开门啊我洗脸总可以吧，我要洗脸啊哥！”  
都暻秀机械缓慢地刷着牙，头抵到瓷砖上冷却自己发热的大脑。好梦……这么灵吗？还真如世勋所愿了。

刷完牙的都暻秀让一直站在门外的吴世勋进来，人一进来就将都暻秀抵到门上。  
“早安kiss。”  
“喂唔……”

“暻秀你嘴怎么了？”  
“被虫子咬了。”  
“天，那真是个大虫子。要不要去医院？”  
“没事，我已经抹过药了。”  
“哥，走吧？”吴世勋精神抖擞地从屋里出来。都暻秀撇他一眼，头也不回地大步往前走。  
“暻秀哥等等我啊！”

 

都暻秀结束一上午的采访，接到金俊勉电话，钟仁正在他附近拍照，两人离世勋的拍摄地很近，让他们一块给世勋过生日。  
都暻秀来到金钟仁拍摄地点的时候，他还在工作。都暻秀不打扰他，在外围看着。  
金钟仁上身赤裸。如同古希腊的雕塑，肌肉线条紧实，体态凹凸有致，完美至极。  
化周身万物于虚无的深邃视线，从五官、表情到身体曲线的性感姿态。一切都那么漫不经心。  
仿若有意又无意撩拨你对他产生欲望。  
暧昧得恰到好处。  
满场工作人员低声赞叹，全部视线集中在闪光灯前的人。  
那众人焦点已经心有所属……  
我在想什么？  
都暻秀双手揉脸，希望心里那点不该有的得意尽快消散。  
不费吹灰之力就能捕获人心的金钟仁，心却还是质朴的少年，不会表达自己，尽心喜欢着一个人的方式甚至笨拙。  
若说心里没有一点触动，那不可能。  
“暻秀哥。”工作完换好衣服的金钟仁跑到他面前，双臂想抬起又不好意思抬起，都暻秀看出来，便先抱住他。  
都暻秀身体被双臂圈住抬起来，再放下。  
我来有这么高兴吗？  
“哥……”  
未等金钟仁说完，拿着道具的工作人员从身边经过。“不好意思让一下哦。”  
整理拍摄场地的工作人员忙碌，两人左让右让就站到了摄影背景墙后面。  
金钟仁不经意低头，都暻秀不知何时已经离他很近，上半身贴着他，呼吸拂过颈间。  
在只有两人的墙后，后颈抚上一只手，都暻秀被搂到怀里。手在腰腹往外推，但是被耳边轻又沉叫的一声哥卸了力气。身体被进一步满圈入胸膛。  
两周没见都暻秀了，金钟仁顾不得什么保持距离，控制感情。见不到他，身体像产生了穿风的巨大空洞，现在，感受到熟悉的体温、呼吸，这一刻他才觉自己又完整了。还没忘两人是在外面，他紧怀了一下都暻秀就放开了。  
身体微往后，眼睛看到红润的唇便定住了画面。  
金钟仁攥了攥手移开视线，先开口问道：“哥怎么来了？”  
“俊勉哥告诉我你在这拍摄，他有跟你说我们一起去给世勋过生日么？”  
“我还没来得及看手机。钟大哥他们给世勋做了海带汤，俊勉哥让我带过去。”  
那能喝吗？能喝吧……都暻秀想。  
“先不说这个，哥能不能和我去一个地方？就在旁边。”  
金钟仁说的地方是沙滩。海天一色，浪声沙沙。无边无际的蓝，仿若要漫过宇宙。  
“暻秀哥，怎么样？”  
“很美……”都暻秀闻到空气中潮湿的咸味，身心舒畅。  
金钟仁走在他身旁:“哥……我可以牵你的手么……”  
都暻秀犹豫了一下，将手放到金钟仁伸过来的手掌中。  
没什么的，平时镜头前也总是手牵手不是么……  
两人踱步，留下一路脚印。  
“我看到这片海的时候想，这么漂亮的景色真想和暻秀哥一起分享…哥就真的出现在我面前。我很高兴。”金钟仁听都暻秀的话，有控制不住想说的便告诉他。  
望着金钟仁也望着的他的双目，都暻秀总有自己是这世界独一无二的错觉。  
海浪的声音在耳边愈加清晰。  
都暻秀无法忽视此刻被触动而加速跳动的心脉。  
[都暻秀你怎么了？]都暻秀目光转向大海出神，金钟仁忽然拦腰抬起他，都暻秀双脚悬空:“钟仁！”  
金钟仁带他往后退几步，腰上的手臂马上放开。  
“对不起哥，刚才浪涌上来…我叫你，哥没反应，我怕你鞋和裤子湿掉所以才……暻秀哥你别误会……”  
最后声音越说越小。  
“啊……”金钟仁生自己气，郁闷地揉乱额发，小心翼翼偷瞄都暻秀表情。  
都暻秀拉下他摧残自己头发的手，理顺乱成窝的发：“走了，去找世勋。”

 

[世勋生日快乐！]  
[艾古过生日还给哥应援礼物的忙内，我收到了谢谢忙内！长真快啊我们帅气的世勋！]  
[啊…希望今年年龄长一岁，心理年龄也长一岁吧世勋？]  
[谢谢祝福！我会做听话的老幺的，今年也好好爱我们灿烈哥hhhhh……]  
[……不用kkkkk，我已经收到世勋太——多太多的爱了，乖乖听话就好。]  
吴世勋回复完祝福信息，看时间都暻秀应该工作完了便给他发信息：[哥啊，工作结束了吗？][什么时候回来？][怎么还不回来？]  
眼睛发直盯住手机屏幕。  
好想暻秀哥……今天是我生日好想一整天都跟他待在一起。暻秀哥还没看到信息吗？都发出去一分钟了……下一秒就会回吧，回我吧回我吧回我吧……  
吴世勋连拍四个小时戏还没吃午饭，在饥饿、疲惫和等待中抱着手机睡在了沙发上。  
沉睡中有人摇晃自己，熟悉的，让他心动的声音轻轻叫他名字。  
吴世勋艰难睁开眼，视线朦胧中认出他想念人的轮廓。  
“哥！”  
都暻秀握住吴世勋兴奋伸过来的双臂将人拉起来。  
“世勋，钟仁来了。”  
金钟仁站在都暻秀后边。  
“…啊钟仁你来啦。”[你小子怎么来了……]  
吴世勋上前给了金钟仁一个热情的拥抱。  
金钟仁不明所以拉开他。[别这么亲热，我和你不熟。]  
无视吴世勋冻人的视线坐下来，接过都暻秀递给他的水杯。  
都暻秀出休息室找水杯。  
吴世勋抢过刚刚都暻秀给金钟仁的杯子，仰头喝尽。压低声音：“你来干什么？”  
“你以为我想来？”[要不是俊勉哥让我来我才不来。]  
金钟仁去抢水杯，吴世勋抬高手臂。“那还不赶紧回去？别妨碍我和暻秀哥二人世界。”  
金钟仁起身握住杯口。“我不回去。”  
吴世勋站起来死握着杯子不放手，金钟仁用力往自己这边扯。  
金钟仁觉得吴世勋幼稚至极：“还不放手？”  
“想打架吗？”  
两个人单手攥着杯子不松开，比赛拔河。  
“你们在干什么？”  
都暻秀不知何时已经进屋。  
两人动作一顿。  
“暻秀哥我正准备给钟仁倒水呢，可他非要自己倒。唉钟仁你跟我还客气什么呀，我的朋友！”吴世勋亲密搭住金钟仁的肩膀，看着金钟仁笑，眼睛弯成月牙状。  
金钟仁淡淡看他一眼。“谢谢，不过我自己倒水感觉更方便。”说着就拿过杯子，但又被吴世勋立刻抢回去。  
“别客气别客气，我给你倒。”[还不给我放手？]  
“谢谢我自己来。”[应该是你放手。]  
“太客气。”[放手！]  
“不客气。”[我不。]  
可怜的水杯在他们手里来回折腾。  
两人同时感觉手上一空。  
温水倒进杯子里，都暻秀将水杯递给金钟仁。  
“坐下吧。”  
金钟仁不理暗自一口气梗在胸口的吴世勋，乖乖坐下。  
都暻秀将倒好水的杯子递给吴世勋，压他肩膀让其坐下。  
这就是差别待遇！哥对金钟仁那么温柔地说坐下吧，对我就直接粗鲁地压着肩膀让我坐下，哥偏心偏心！  
“午餐，还有钟仁给你带过来的成员做的海带汤。”  
饭摆到吴世勋面前，都暻秀递给他勺子。  
“先喝汤。”  
哇……暻秀哥天下无敌第一好！好像刚才还生气暻秀哥偏心的人不是他。  
吴世勋超给面子喝下一大口，瞬间皱起五官。好咸！！  
“现在你22岁了，生日快乐，祝你这一年都平安健康度过。”  
“哥……谢谢哥……”呜……  
要不是还有人在，吴世勋立马就将都暻秀亲亲抱抱举高高！  
“生日快乐。”  
“咳，谢谢。”  
祝我生日快乐金钟仁你也只能呆两分钟。  
吃完饭，吴世勋又接受工作人员的生日祝福，剧组买了一个蛋糕为吴世勋庆生。剧组的姐姐们特别热情，围着笑得乖巧的寿星祝福一通，又提议给三人合照留影。  
“好啊。”  
“来看镜头。”  
吴世勋揽过都暻秀的肩膀，表情美滋滋:“暻秀哥是我的~！”  
众人大笑。没来由的一句话只让人觉得他在开无厘头的玩笑。  
金钟仁明搭，实则暗扯吴世勋的手臂:“还不赶紧把你的手拿开……”  
“我不。”暻秀哥是我的！  
“……”我是我自己的。  
金钟仁拍完照就得走。  
“哥不走么……”  
“我明天回，晚上你不是还有行程？路上注意安全。”  
“那…我走了？”  
“再见哈！”(*^ω^*)吴世勋用身体切断金钟仁恋恋不舍的视线。  
“我们回去见。”都暻秀冲他挥手。  
金钟仁一步三回头地走了。  
吴世勋一回还要拍摄，便抓紧时间休息。  
“不吃生日蛋糕么？”  
“我已经吃过了啊？”吴世勋侧躺在沙发上拉都暻秀坐下。  
整个蛋糕都还没切不是吗？都暻秀用眼神问。  
吴世勋眼睛笑眯眯看他。“昨天的时候。昨天就吃过蛋糕了。”  
“？”“……”  
都暻秀转过头。  
吴世勋伸长脖子去看都暻秀的表情，激动地一下子从沙发上跳坐起来。  
“哥…你…你是因为我的话不好意思了吗？是吗是吗？”  
都暻秀站起身就要走。吴世勋拉住都暻秀手臂。  
“我回酒店。”都暻秀晃他手想挣开。  
不好意思就要逃啊kkkkkkkkk我哥真可爱~  
“哥你没忘记昨天说要陪我过生日吧嘿嘿……”吴世勋摇他手臂。  
“晚上等我。”  
[晚上等我……]  
[就因为这句话，就因为昨天答应要陪世勋过生日……所以他等到很晚。]

“嗯……”唇舌被湿热地掠夺，混乱的鼻息如丝缠绕在一起。吴世勋带有薄荷香温热的气息萦绕鼻端沿线冲到脑顶。  
[可又是怎么就变成这样……]  
身体在柔软的床垫上躺平，因为承担了两人叠加的重量而下陷，人被满圈在宽肩长臂里，吴世勋的分量温柔又裹覆式地紧压着他，人如陷落于流沙。  
周身是静谧的，除了吴世勋绵密的吻，有些急促的呼吸，隔着衣料紧贴的炉火一般温度的身体。都暻秀再也感觉不到别的了。  
睁眼，吴世勋深刻的眉眼占据他所有视线。  
吴世勋闭着眼，睫毛纤长，微微震颤。  
世勋真好看。都暻秀发晕的脑袋里突然蹦出来这么个感叹。  
都暻秀被吻得意识模糊，他看向微弱床头灯光中发暖黄的天花板。费力运转迟钝的大脑。

[啊…想起来了。]

他拿着礼物敲吴世勋的房门，一进门屋内是昏暗的。手一滑礼物掉在地上，他被拦腰抱起放到床上。  
房里只开一盏床头灯，在昏暗的光线中，吴世勋挺拔的身躯压上来。  
“你……”吴世勋吻着都暻秀的唇将撑起上身的人揽回床上。  
“哥…今天我过生日，是一年一次的生日……所以过分一点，也可以吧？”薄唇贴住耳廓，说话用气声，嗓音低沉。声音的振动、温热的吐息让人发痒，发颤。  
又是透澈又深邃的目光。  
都暻秀一时沉陷……失神之中单薄的唇吻上来……

所以就变成了现在的状况。

被吻得脸和身体发热，大脑缺氧。  
腿间挤进一条长腿，吴世勋的唇从脸颊移到颈间，都暻秀双手轻攥吴世勋如海宽广的肩，纤细手指伸直又蜷缩，手下的衣料皱出几个褶。  
都暻秀说不上讨厌，也说不上喜欢，吴世勋发热的手掌摸在腰侧，他感觉到痒。  
吴世勋手下的腰用两只手就能近乎满握住，不知摸到了哪一个敏感部位，惹得都暻秀眉头轻轻一蹙，呼出的鼻息变长。  
吴世勋紧张地滚动喉结。  
手移到衬衫领子处，他解开两颗纽扣。都暻秀伸手制止他放在第三颗纽扣的手。  
白皙滑腻的皮肤在敞开的领口处露出一点。  
看得眼发涩的吴世勋斗着胆反握都暻秀的手放到身侧，俯下身亲吻，从敞开的细缝处往上，牛毛细雨。  
薄唇来到颈间，轻磨裸露的皮肤。  
无声轻喘，都暻秀忽略微绷直了脊柱，酥麻的感觉自皮肤被触碰过的地方升起，本已残存不多的意识逐渐流净……  
细密的吻从颈间到喉结，磨过下颌尖，再挪到嘴角，顺势含住微启的饱满双唇。  
湿滑的舌顶弄入口中，唇舌交融，黏得好像炉火旁烤化的棉花糖。  
吴世勋捧着都暻秀脸的手向下，沿着身体的曲线，缓慢滑向小腹……  
隔着衣料，下身被发烫的手掌裹覆摩挲。  
都暻秀眼睛瞬间恢复清明，猛地握住手腕拉起来。  
不甘就此放弃，张开的五指又一次覆上，上下移动。  
封住口，隐藏一声轻轻的呻吟。  
都暻秀这次强硬制止他。一甩手里的手腕，推开吴世勋起身。  
被推开的人规矩地坐到床边，都暻秀看着他，表情意味不明。  
吴世勋执着直视都暻秀的双眼，眼神坦荡又有些忐忑不安。  
“……我回屋了。”都暻秀系好衣扣。见他眼中的忐忑不安，嘴边那句“适可而止”便没说出口。  
“好。”  
都暻秀开门前，吴世勋从身后抱住他“哥，你别生我气，没生气吧？”  
“没有。”  
“哥…我…晚安。”  
都暻秀本想直接开门离开，听身后人说话的语气又想今天是他生日，还是回身抱住吴世勋：“晚安。”  
“hhh哥晚安~”软糯的语气外加鼻音。  
都暻秀放开他又被回搂住。  
今日身心俱疲的都暻秀额头抵到吴世勋肩上眉头蹙紧。  
竟然这段关系本来就开始于胁迫，为什么不用同样的手段逼迫我？  
为什么不冷酷一点？  
世勋，我到底该怎么对你？


End file.
